Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to athletic performance garments. Specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to warp-knitted athletic performance garments having areas of differing characteristics within the same seamless panel.
Background
Physical activity is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. There are many activities in daily life that require individuals to use their strength, agility, posture, and balance, and maintaining physical fitness can help individuals complete these activities with minimum disruption to their lives. Maintaining physical fitness has also been shown to strengthen the heart, boost HDL cholesterol, aid the circulatory system, and lower blood pressure and blood fats, translating to lower risk for heart disease, heart attack, and stroke. Physical activity also strengthens muscles, increases flexibility, and promotes stronger bones, which can help prevent osteoporosis.
Performance apparel may be worn by a wearer during periods of athletic activity. For example, while running, swimming, or playing a sport. Such activity may involve substantial energy expenditure, relative movement of limbs and other body parts, and perspiration. Such motion is typically intended to be optimized to achieve a goal (e.g., running or swimming a target distance and/or speed). Performance apparel may be designed not to impede such motion, or even to enhance it. Performance apparel may also be worn after an activity, for example, to assist a wearer's muscles in recovering more quickly after exercise. Garments are known that purport to assist a user in achieving a variety of fitness goals, including increasing muscle activation in desired locations. However, existing garments often suffer from problems such as poor functionality, uncomfortable fit, high cost, and undesirable aesthetics.